


Description

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Sometimes the description changes everything.
Relationships: Chad Dickson/Nigel Uno, Chad Dickson/Rachel T. McKenzie
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Nigel Uno is a fourteen-year-old, he... is very tall and maybe that's why no one noticed but it was advanced a couple of grades... not is very common and... I think... he needs to be very smart for that... right?... I don't know but that is important or something, I've never been interested in being " _ The best student _ "...

How would describe him? well, I don't know... I guess it all starts with the first time I saw him.


	2. 1

I don't remember what day was, I'm not so good with dates but it sure was in the first week of starting the school year, the fresh students still searching for their place into the groups, meanwhile, the student council members start to organize the " _ Lions Night _ ", I have never been interested to be a part of these clubs or that groups because I am a member of the school team football and the rest is a waste of time, however, then I was more surprise by who accompanied him than by himself.

Yeah was... it was almost the fourth class and in the hallways were still some students, but they stopped to see her coming from the art rooms, maybe for still organising the preparations for "the dance" because she is member of the council since her first year, but not its is very recognized only for that, she is very popular, obviously, every guy in the school its in love with her, everyone, obviously, you need be insane for not do it, she is beautiful, slim but and athletic, with a silky and blond hair so long like a princess, smooth and tanned skin, delicious and thin lips naturally coral color, but it's not just her appearance, No, anyone who's ever talked to Rachel T. McKenzie knew how sociable, sweet and kind she is, obviously she had been chosen as Queen last year, we both the royal couple that occasion, then I really thinking was a merit because she was fresh student but now its so obvious, she is so beautiful and friendly, cheerleader and member of the student council, who knows, maybe this year she going for the presidency, and just for that was be very strange see at the dazzling Queen of the school with that shy shadow behind

You could barely see him behind Rachel, even when he's taller, but he walked slowly and almost insecure, that struck me, he looks like straight out from some old comedy film, with the face and attitude of the classic nerd from TV, pale, glasses of thick frame and shoulders tense, I thought they weren't walking together and he only follows her like a pathetic fan but she stopped and inviting him into the room of the student council, that really caught my attention

I've dated Rachel since last year, we don't are a couple yet, just has been few dates but you know, she is of that class of girls, who likes go slow, yes I know that it's not much of my style but it's okay, I have my reputation and she has all reputation of her family, she need take care... and I... I understand... for that side at least, whatever, at that moment I don't feel jealous or something, no, just was weird seeing that guy with a childlike face and shy attitude, there, like that, tall and athletic like someone on my team but mousey, his auburn hair looks so short that hardly if he got between his fingers when grieving step his hand over his head, maybe not long ago has shaved, that was weird, his browns and lustrous  _ Dr. Martens _ looked a lot, totally uncovered under those black cropped pants, weirds for all in this highschool, even that red sweater of high neck and military cut look thick or strange, give him one look almost serious, problematic or something but it's very unusual... but above all that is that smile, timid smile, maybe I should have gone to talk to her ... ask who is that boy was... however, the bell rang and I went to my class.

As soon as I enter the room I forget about that, obviously not of Rachel, when classes end I took her home as usual, after a short talk we agreed to be a couple for the dance, she looked excited, was organizing that stupid dance and really wanted all enjoy it, but that was going to take time and our dates would be the victims, it's ok, I don't care... too much... wait, I like Rachel, understand? I love it but also I want to have fun on my own, going out with my team, going to some parties at night all those things that she doesn't do, for her reputation and all that thing of her father, my parents also upset me with that but that... I... I'm a man and it's normal go with my friends... and some girls... don't think wrong.

That doesn't matter, it has nothing to do with Rachel... or Nigel.


	3. 2

Back to the question, his name comes to sound in the conversations for Rachel, first I didn't notice even when I heard her with some interest meanwhile we're going to the movies or talking with the guys, the group have different opinions about him but then I didn't really interest in them, or in him, not until I found Nigel on our outings, invited by Rachel obviously

The group reacted instantly, his notorious foreign accent seem disturbing and interesting they, but I found it funny, the way he avoided the "r" as if his tongue sometimes was too lazy even for pronounce them, it always made me laugh, I even looking at his mouth can imagine that lazy tongue and its slow movements asking me if I could someday pronounce them completely, fast and natural, the reactions of the group didn't see bother him and I even think he acts too self-confident and it's more strange his shyness of that day, yeah, I remember him just for that, his hair was still short but he had changed his lenses for more stylized ones, although for me it was still that "nerd boy" of the first time, he could not be completely joined at us, especially for his accent, it's very difficult to ignore and not only because spoke non-stop but was more the way he argued, those changes so subtle but fucking notorious for who wasn't habited to hearing him

I thought Rachel also invited him for that because unlike our friends she was finding fun or one challenge, trying to figure out what he was saying, but no, she seemed too interested in discussing their knowledge, to share and check their data, something boring for we group (cheerleaders and football players) I don't like stereotypes but algebra, chemistry or history not it's too interesting for us, but was something in his emotion, in the way at they talking together something in that caught my attention, not was like he was hogging my girlfriend, we were in a group output, not a date, no, it wasn't that, I've never considered myself possessive, in fact, I was grateful that someone entertained her while the rest of us played and drinking, Rachel not is much of a fan of our games, in fact, she used to avoid us just for that but now she looks calmer, together is more... more cheerful

Not it's like if both move away from the group in the " _ parties _ " in fact they always still close to me, even when we played the card, Rachel sits next to me and Nigel near her, playing in the game while chatting among themselves, maybe for the rest is background noise, barely audible under the music, but I was paying attention, even though Rachel tends to tell me all, in the way to her house, every day I press a bit of attention to what he says, thinking of it and remembering for use it when she tries to explain it

**"Nigel said just that"** she laughs, I just want to laugh and tell her "Yes, I know" but no, I keep it

**"You are very clever,"** she jokes, although we do not talk much in front of her house... we're a few minutes in the car and then I walked her to the door  **"Goodnight, see you tomorrow"** I'm saying goodbye and going home

Not was routine just... got usual or something, but How Nigel back to his home? or Who was he having lunch with? or Where his house? all those questions never bothered me, until he stopped coming, a few days before the "  _ Lions Night _ "


	4. 3

The group joins were more scandalous as if everyone needs to be noisier for fun, Rachel surrounded herself with the girls, even while I hold her hand

**"Let's play cards,"** Chuckie yell, rising suddenly, but I was already bored, the deafening music, the childish jokes, and the simpleton laughters had never bothered me so much.

**"Come, let's go at movie"** I asked Rachel, and she smiled as eager as I did to get out of there, that afternoon we left that boring party without much interest in the annoyance of our friends

**"Thank you,"** smiled Rachel, hugging me sweetly.

**"What?"** I asked

**"I was very bored and I thought you hadn't noticed"** She whisper, on the way to my car.

**"Oh, I see"** no, I didn't notice, I just wanted to get out of there  **"You want to go home?"** asked while we settled in the car.

**"What? no, I thought we were going to the movies"** she was insistent on that and I okay with that

I'm not upset, just wanted to leave that " _ party _ ", way to the cinema she told me all the preparations for the day of the dance, our next date, which they had organized and all the details for us, I nodded somewhat uncomfortable, even anxious, but not for the road or by her conversation, or the joy as she showed, no, it was as an annoyance, like as if even at this moment something was not right, out of the habit, or mood, but as soon as we arrived at the mall I relax, the parking lot full of cars, the halls full of people and Rachel under her arm was more habitual, that place and that closeness were more recognizable, even comfortable, the film didn't matter or the noise I just hold her hand in the dark searching for a kiss and enjoying hearing her laugh, ashamed and afraid of being discovered

I enjoyed those moments, I knew them very well since was 12, the nervousness of the girls and the murmur of the offended adults, who stupid and frustrated only can avoiding look at, however, with Rachel I can't go too far and soon I touch the limit of caresses, then she starts a soft talk, stopping my hand, I breathe out and follow her rhythm, quiet in that calm and confidence, but in one point the film catches her attention  **"Looks like Nigel, no?"** Rachel asked me.

I look at the screen, the thin actor in it seems to claim something at the protagonist, half-dressed and annoying, semi-shaved and aggressive goes from side to side of the room complaining, I´m confused so turning to Rachel  **"In what? Nigel is more athletic and gentle, he would never scream like that, he's... almost submissive"** I ended up laughing a bit at hearing me

But  **"No, not him"** she immediately denied  **"The boy over there"** pointed, a few seating in front, a one ashamed boy who hardly put resistance to his" _ warm _ " girl

**"Seriously? come on"** I laughed, Nigel? With a girlfriend? He on a date? impossible, I didn't say it just thought while laughing, uncomfortably for the rest

**"But... she's Lizzie Devine, right?"** said Rachel, asking me to be quiet, as she kept whispering to me. **" I'm sure about that, she's in the team of decorations, I know her... but... didn't I know they were dating?"** she sounds annoying in the last part, I´ve surprised but still funny about to laugh, her little gesture looks so sweetly childish to me, however, she erased my smile  **"Is for that why he has avoided us?"** said, and even when I don't understand I can felt her discomfort

**"What?"** I asked, feeling an unpleasant pressing on my chest

**"She and I don't get along,"** Rachel whispered, circling around with my arm, but I still didn't understand what she meant by “ _ avoiding us, _ " and just nodded.

**"Ok,"** I said cuddling her to the end of the film, waiting for a chance to clarify it but no, even when the film was over she doesn't move, I watched her as the rest of the people around us were leaving, but her view was in the hallway as if waiting to see them pass by  **"Let's go home"** whisper taking her

For me there was no doubt that it was not him, easily I could imagine him in his room, could d it all night, lying in his bed reading some book that would tell us at the next party or even at his computer writing one of those essays, that Rachel like read, that kid still freshmen and has a face too innocent, how could any girl want to go out with that little deer? damn, just thinking about it its make me felt uncomfortable, he is tall and athletic of course but come on, is fucking shy, at least is always that way with me, he dodges the gaze when I look at him and sometimes even he just look the floor nervous, “Dickson” call me all respectful, not only because I am older also by showing his regard to Rachel as if he tells me “ _ I'm Not a threat _ ” I appreciate that, seriously, but.... its... weird, isn't it? he always talks to me so careful and stays away, so different of the rest, too far from me, like... doesn't matter, I get up to guide her to the exit, ignoring the rest

Then she goes ahead of me  **"Is good to see them"** smile and stop, looking at the couple

**"Oh yeah? Why?"** asked rudely Devine, almost upset, she is new and should not speak like that to her senior and much less to my girlfriend, I could have claimed or Rachel herself however we were both mute, outraged or shocked to see him

**"Do you need anything?"** asked the pale and nervous boy after Devine, fitting the turtleneck of his red sweater, trying to hide the hickeys in his skin  **"Sorry, I'm turn off my phone"** apologized Nigel

**"Don't apologize, we have a right to free time, we're not your employees Mckenzie"** Devine claimed, and who knows what more she said while he tried to stop her and apologize, I looked at him for a few seconds, and can feel me smiling even felt the nervous laugh coming, but I was angry

**"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow,"** Rachel said, holding my arm.

**"Huh? No wait"** Nigel try to follow us, I noticed.

But  **"She is too bossy,"** said Devine, stopping him

I couldn't even answer her, Rachel rushed me out and leading me to the car  **"I can't believe it"** she exclaimed as soon as we entered  **"He told me was it's busy today, I have much homework said me, I'm sorry can't go at the party, Sorry but something came up, it's familiar"** Her claims continue, and I don't care Rachel's jealous or hurt tone so much like the annoyance that I felt

I can't understand anything of her “ _ explanation _ ” but i get anger of hearing his apologies and excuses to get away from us, I can understood him, sometimes the guys were a bit stupid and immature but that's why Rachel invited him, because she liked to have him near... well... me too, yes of course, he is new and fun, not just him also his topics and the way he explain, it's very different from what the teachers say, Nigel tell it so easy, and excited, and sometimes without paying attention I get understanding what he said, I ended up with a head full of his explanations, his voice, ringing in my, making me think a lot of topics and even once that save me on my exam, that feels good, is cool, was new and at the same time seeped quickly into my routine, I got used to seeing and hearing it, its was natural and comfortable stay for hours thinking about his words, but “ _ He has avoided us _ ,” that expression was what was most bothering me, sounds it more mine each more i thinking it, almost as if we were a waste of time, as if all these days were nothing compared to... time with Devine

Obviously I can understand the needs of a healthy teenager but come on... it's Lizzie Devine, that was like throwing away all his intellect and appearance just because of her excess character, a total waste, especially thinking that he had left Rachel and me aside, the group more popular and famous in the school, yeah, they are a bit stupid but... Rachel and I were there, so we weren't enough? wish I had known it from the beginning and not even going to those “parties” do something that Rachel and Nigel could enjoy, do something that he was eager to do so that no one would get in the way **"I'm sorry"** I whisper

Rachel was so surprised, even stop  **"Oh no, I'm sorry, it's not like I don't want to go out with the group it's just... she... dislikes me,"** she apologizes, maybe ashamed for feeling in that way or for saying it, I don't know but agree

**"Yes, I know, I hate her too,"** I say quickly and sharply, surprising her again, looks at me with doubts but... smiles

**" I'm sorry. I'm not jealous, he's my friend, that's all, but why with Devine? there are so many cute girls in the group, even think Ann and Stacy are interested in him"** she whispers and I smile

I hug her and kiss in the forehead  **"Sure he'll realize it soon"** murmur decided, he's still a little boy and doesn't know his potential  **"Maybe I should guide him a little"** I assure her, she laughed and kiss me, very gently and sweetly grateful, I know, that kiss taste like a " _ thank you for understanding me _ ", although... I'm not sure we felt in the seem way

  
  


Think I understand that feeling a little more now.


	5. 4

The night of the dance came and to be honest, I was not very in the mood to go, Despite what I said to Rachel, I had not been able to speak to Nigel, she neither, he was not part of the council, he was just a volunteer and since that night had stopped attending  **"Devine too"** Rachel murmur between cheerful and upset

I understood her or thought so, any way to cheer us up we went to the dance, she had put all her effort into organizing it and not was fair if don't can enjoy it, I'm not much of dances or events so I can't say if ”  _ Looked great _ "or it "  _ Seemed like a dream _ " but most girls congratulated her, the big paper stars decorated and gently lit the gym, the flower bows are corny but that fascinated at the girls, were took pictures as if it was the prom itself

Personally I'm nervous about that, I have a few months to go, this is my senior year so maybe I understand a little the amazement and fascination of the newbies, this is their welcome and they go around all dazzled because their queen herself created all that games for this night

Rachel almost shine, all happy and satisfied directing everything from my side, I smile proud and gallant knowing me the center of attention of the girls, but we get serious at seeing Nigel Uno goes arm in arm from the arrogant chestnut, wearing a suit and very uncomfortable with it, almost I saw again that pale and timid shadow of the first time, turned to Rachel, waiting to see her so upset as I felt, waiting at she call him for the microphone and asks him to conduct the Quiz that he devised, however, she organizes to the leaders on the council, now they can look cool and wise and even can get some new fans

All the night was full of laughter and fun for the newbies, the dance it's going well, the music chosen is on trending except for some classics songs at the end, I wish had watched Nigel all night but when I was chosen as king I had to get that out of my mind, obviously, Rachel was my queen, we both played our roles but as always we had to leave the dance early, the McKenzie are a bit strict, before leaving I took a quick look at the gym, of course searching for he, Nigel should quite highlight for his hair color is very unusual, also today he brings a matte black tuxedo, too formal, too elegant among the simplistic outfits of the rest of the guys, is tall and should stand out easily among the newbies, in fact, that's why I recognized him as soon as he enters, but no, it's not there

But Rachel doesn't search or stop, she went straight to the car all smiling and proud that everything went well, I smiled, really I wanted to smile and ignore the rest, ignore that ugly family van stopping in front of the entrance, while we were leaving... I hugged my girlfriend and take her home, I ready to escort her at the door when she stopped me  **"Everything went well, right?"** she asked me.

**"Yeah, perfect"** I smiled  **"You're amazing"** caressing her face and she laughs

We kissed softly  **"I fixed it all"** Rachel muttered timidly without parting with me, my car not is so big but I need to get more closer to hug her

**"How?"** I ask interested "Maybe this is the night,” I thought then but she looked at me so shy, almost indecisive, something weird about her

**"I've solved everything with Nigel"** She whispers

**"Really?"** I ask all excited, maybe I'm very effusive or intense, I don't know... something strange on my... because she looks me all shocked... or... even doubting

**"Yes, we talk and he confessed... no, he tell me how... feels uncomfortable with our friends"** she murmured looking at me, very carefully, I myself had all my attention on her, that little nervousness of insecurity confused me but  **"Not you,"** she said, rectified quickly  **"He likes you, seriously, I assure you but... the guys... they are... are very... How can explain it to you?"** Rachel hesitated

**"Morons?"** I ask, even when I'm sure it's the answer, she nodded, of course, they can be idiots at first sight for anyone, you need to take them with calm or force you to treat them, even I get sick of them, but I understand him, " _ He likes you, seriously _ " obviously, of course, yes, he likes me I'm much better than them, obviously “ _ He has avoided us, _ ” because of those donkeys, then was logic he wouldn't date a girl in the group, would be more bound to go at them to parties  **"So are friends again?"** I ask her, smiling, somewhat enthusiastic about the answer

**"Yes,"** she nodded, as cheerful as I do  **"Although will more at school, maybe he interest the student council and... well he doesn't care about the parties"** explains, I hear, nod and try to stay attentive but I can't, only can think on all some plans from future group dating, if maybe Devine come the first times but surely Nigel will discover that it is better to break up with her... that... yes, in that future date he will realize that I also understand his theories, and I also can participate, in that intimacy, he will realize she intrude  **"But I think he continues dating with her, and... she is so jealous"** released Rachel upset, I sigh

**"It doesn't matter, the good thing is that you fixed it, as always"** I try to cheer her up, Rachel looks at me  **"What?"** I doubt

**"You're so great, and mature"** She smiles and hugs me, to kiss me, I let her hug me while I´ve to caress her face

She's so cute and her skin is so soft, it smells so good and it's so close that I can't stop and I fondle her thigh, slowly over the clothes while kisses keeping, gently and subtly slid my fingers under the cloth, Rachel is so sweet that react immediately, stopping the kisses  **"No, my parents"** says

**"Yeah, I know"** I laughed too excited, not just for her voice or that innocent glance for being touched, no, it's not just that, I'm not so excited just for be kissing or touch her, its something more... it's all night... her scent... she smells like ... just like..  **"Who cares"** I say kissing her neck, taking another breath of that extraordinary scent  **"You smell so good"** sigh licking her skin, wanting full me in that scent... but not was the same... scent

**"No, please... my mother could see the marks,"** she says all worried, so sweet that I laughed

**"Come on, just a pair"** I joke blowing her hair, looking at that clean skin but she pulls me away

**"No, stop it"** she laughs, covering himself with her arm, the move is very soft and feminine, adorable, but I can only think of Nigel's hickeys

How can  _ that girl _ mark him like that? I thought, irritated  **"You're right"** I exhale, getting up to go out

**"Are you angry?"** Rachel asks me, worried

**"No, not at all"** I smile helping her out, at least not with her  **"Come, it's late,"** said distinguishing that silhouette near at the living room, she also saw it and laughs

**"Yes"** she exhaled embarrassed, I left her in-home and left, wishing to get that memory out of my head.

I wasn't sure why was so upset, I'm not lying then I didn't know, just felt sick to think about it... but, I never planned it ... it just happened


	6. 5

-

My life was simple, go to the morning training, classes, and then home, to waste a pair of hours with my friends, watching TV or playing video games, taking time with Rachel, or alone, that was my routine, every day the same comfortable and familiar routine, changed by one person, enhanced by a change and ruined by his absence... now how I could go back to my old routine,? I tried it in the first days, even tried to take it quietly, but when they finally " _ fix it _ " I can't wait and told to Rachel a couple of ideas, but she only answered  **"I ask him"** again and again, I trust her, I know she doesn't lie to me, we've can argue our disagreements... that's is why I'm asked myself, They really solved everything?

I mean, how can explain it? obviously that we're going to the same school, you know that but we're not in the same class or grade, most of my classes are in the new building, on the opposite side of the newbies, we don't share club or something, even if I wanted to stop him on some corridor or in the lunch there are my friends, they always go with me, and I can't propose him a plan without the risk of them sneaks, besides... if I see him in the halls he only greets us in silence... in the distance, Nigel always goes with someone, I mean at friends or classmates... things like that ... How can someone change all so much in such a short time? How can change everything in just a second? I'll never understand, but I didn't plan it, really.…

Nothing I planned happened

Where was it start? When?...

I guess... all started the night of the dance but for me was that afternoon, after school, yes, I left Rachel at home and I went to mine to change, I went fast because we going to a movie and I need back for her, I wasn't very enthusiastic but she seemed joyful and that... it made me a little happy, I had been sulky for some days, no, maybe "sulky" it's too much... I was... just disappointed for couldn't get back to my rhythm, there was still no football games to get out my frustration and I can't get my routine back, I mean, still did the same thing but nothing was ... great, just take my keys and go the car  **"I go to the movies, I back night"** I told my mother

**"Take care,"** Mom asked, barely audible when I closed the door.

Drove all the way uphill calmly, knowing Rachel she would hardly be choosing what to wear  **"No hurry"** I say, waiting at that old man in my way park his car, a short acceleration and my ability to drive help me to arrive smoothly in front of McKenzie´s entrance, without alerting at the visitor, he was so concentrated front the door that he hardly noticed me when I stood behind him  **"Hey"** I say all smiling, glad to find him alone

**"Good afternoon, Dickson"** He responds, abrupt and surprised turns to see me, almost nervous, as if looking for the rest of the group, I want to laugh but also surprise me that... insecurity, the last time I saw him too self-confident in the hallways, talking all smiling and proud, he never is like that with me, he still calls me only for my last name... only at me

**"What are you doing here?"** advanced to him, somewhat amused with his hesitation, finding strange that distant deal he gives me, start don't like me

**"I brought Rachel her books, she borrowed me,"** says, showing me them, getting them in the way,  **"But I was going to leave her a note, I think she's not home,"** adds, walking away from the door and me

**"She must be taking a bath"** I clarify to him, taking the books out of his hands  **"So she lent them to you, Rachel didn't tell me"** I stop him while taking a look at the titles, really want to understand what they're talking about but I don't remember her mentioning this books, actually on second thought she doesn't talk about Nigel lately

**"Well, she did it"** he laughs, a little and notoriously uncomfortable, looking at the street with some nervousness

**"What? Are you expecting someone?"** I asked, grabbing his shoulder, watching over my

**"No"** he denies fast, elusive and lowering his head, hell that is strange, he really acts weird but this is so unusual and I... I want to talk to him but I don't know what to say…

**"Really You came all the way here just to bring Rachel her books?"** I ask, trying to start a conversation but Nigel is silent  **"That's... very cute"** muttered, nervous and fast ' cause fuck it's weird to say it, I really believe it but it's... weird to say it

**"I'm just brought them back, I can leave them here if you want"** mutters undecided, looking behind me, taking a step back, it's strange but as soon as he gives it I hold him more of the shoulder, tight, tense to hear muted his usual and vibrating voice, to see those vivid eyes wavering and dodging me nervously, I stead him and look to the street, there is no one so why is he watching so worry?

**"I don't care"** exhaled throwing the books to the porch bench, Rachel is almost a rich girl and her house is one of those with decoration and some furniture on the porch, the classic high-class suburban house, my parents have a good pay but I only have my middle-class house on the beginning of the hills, there is not much comparison  **"I heard about your talk, in the dance night"** I whisper approaching him, maybe he gets all nervous and worries about we are heard on the street

**"What?"** He jumps all pale, stares at me so astonished that for the first time he looks at me in the eyes, fuck I've never seen his eyes so open, his lips tremble to say something... are so pink, so moist ... and so attractive…

**"Yes"** I whisper looking at him close, intense, he recedes slowly and I can't help it I keep on not letting go, we hit the wall but I can't stop, I keep moving until corner him, without one inch away totally stuck to the wall, in front of me, looking all overwhelmed with my closeness, a quick movement and instinctively clipped his arm, I don't know why he wanted to cover himself with it

**"I'm sorry,"** he mutters, trying to dodge my gaze, I take his arm away for touching his the neck, there, so near him, I can see that light skin, smooth without marks, I stroke that skin from the clavicle to touch his jaw, soft and small without a sign of need a shave, I was quite surprised, in my hand he still seems like a small child, trembling under my touch and hesitating to answer, totally docile

**"What?"** I ask without understanding the why of that apology, not knowing if he had said anything else while I lost myself seeing the little exposed skin, smelling its soft scent

**"I... I'm sorry..."** he whispered timidly in front of my wide pectorals, seeing him so close to them was almost as if he wants to fondle on me  **"Yes, I like her... but... I never tried anything,"** he said, nervously, so trembling as he tried to cover his face ashamed and red for the confession, his weeping eyes avoided looking at me, my hand still holds his jaw and I can feel how it trembles, can hear how he contains himself and I know that he wishes to say, that he was holding my name

**"You like my girlfriend?"** I ask smiling, I don't make fun, just... I'm just too excited to hear it, that " _ Yes I like... _ " I'm over-excited feeling the vibration of his voice in my hand, too eager to hear it and feel his heart accelerate under my touch  **"Huh?"** I demand too anxious

**"Dickson"** moans tearfully and I can't anymore, I kiss him, grabbing and get it closer maybe too passionate but I'm desperate, this feels so good, caught his lips, those juicy lips that he doesn't stop licking when talk, I play his tongue telling that lazy tongue how to move, I feel it trembling, he held my arm while I caress his neck  **"Dickson,"** calling me

**"Chad"** I require him, sucking his lip, biting that slippery tongue, putting down his sudden anxiety  **"Come on"** I insist holding by his arm, pushing him against the wall, rubbing my growing erection against his abdomen, it feels so good the pressure even between my clothes feel his warmth, soft but enveloping, Nigel himself moves against me, his mouth is delicious and he provoking me to take it

**"Please... Chad"** sighs touching my chest, oh god is so cute and is so eager to touch me, I know it, can feel his gentle press, and how trembling it's for my touch, fuck I've never touched a guy like this I've never been kissed like this.. so naughty, moving his tongue and playing with me, tempting me to traps it and overcomes it with my skill, to enjoy us, I love it, his little moans, how charming he looks trying to control himself, the way his whole body trembles  **"Please... not... here...Chad"** he gasps between kisses, my cock is harder than ever and he knows it, he feels it, fuck, How could unknowing? himself has put me like this

**"Yes... you're right,"** I say taking a pause, he is breathing agitated with the face red, a little smothered and... looks so sweet, innocent even when his hand is still on me, I look through the glass in Rachel's house door and over my shoulder as Nigel wipes his eyes, I smile and take him with me, not to my car, everyone on the street could see us, it's not dark yet, no, but I know a place, a little spot behind of McKenzie´s garage, where the neighbor's hedges are higher and are perfectly covered by the shadow of an old tree, hidden from any nosey

**"Much better, right?"** I smiled, too happy to have him there with me, Nigel looks both ways clearly doubting  **"Shh"** I suggest, taking him against the wall as quick he looks at me  **"Don't want anyone to see us, do you?"** I whisper, he almost jumps and searching for the street, I get it, doing it here is dangerous but I can't stop devouring his lips, they're so soft and warm How could I get tired of kissing them? but then I feel Nigel's hands upon me, barely pressing on my abdomen

**"No... Please..."** He moans holding me back and I know, he knows, I'm too excited for just to kiss us

**"Ok,"** I say smiling, pulling away from a little but Nigel is already on the floor, on his knees, hell he's so direct  **"Damn it"** almost screamed excited, I restrain myself as much as I can ' cause we're still out but quickly pulled out my throbbing cock  **"This is what you want?"** joked, raising it in front of him, rubbing it with his mouth.

**"Oh god..."** exhale deliciously upon it, looking at me so astonished and trembling that it is easy to suppose he never imagined me so big

**"Yeah, it's a little big but I'm sure fits in that pretty mouth"** I rub it against him, getting a tender kiss on the reddish tip, his saliva feels so hot I can't wait any longer, I feel every movement of his lips over my wet member

**"Dickson ... "**

**"Chad"** I yell whip my hand, against his cheek, I had motionless because I didn't want to hurt him just... but I hit him even damage his glasses, he doesn't look at me is crestfallen in silence, sure he'll get up and run away, I can't even touch him again, I... I just want him to call me by my name but if he runs out now I won't even be able to follow him, yet Nigel doesn't is like anyone I've ever met, I feel his hand on my penis, his soft and trembling fingers on my wet skin, his smooth and fluffy lips pressing the thick tip of my cock when rubbed it with his tongue, FUCK feels so good, yeah, Nigel's too first-timer and I love that, he's never, ever had a penis in his mouth, that's obvious

Hundreds of girls have done it to me, no matter how skilled they were it never felt so good, this is so different almost a dream, here is this cute and shy boy giving his first  _ fellatio _ so delicately that it seems afraid to hurt me, I'm also afraid to hurt him but this feels so warm and slippery that I want to go more inside, deeper, it took his jaw lightly and touching with the thumb that scratch, his tongue-whip my dick and can't wait, I grab him by the nape and push my cock so deep as possible, feel their shock, their fear, but I hold it firmly, clinging to his head, brushing by his silky hair, Nigel is based in my legs, holding on to them so desperate, that I almost feel his nails and that fascinates me even more, frantically stick my dick in and out lost in that tight and hot mouth, the splashing sound is great, I even feel about to come but I can't stop

**"Use your tongue more, lick it"** I insist lifting him up a little so he can see me and fuck if he does, his blue eyes are completely dilated looking at me, blushing to ears he licks and wraps my cock in every thrust, feeling the throbbing of my member, his choked breath and I only can beg him furious  **"Swallow it"** cling to him filling him with everything I have, It's so much that it even overflows a bit through his nose, heck it feels so good that I didn't manage to articulate anything and still shaking a little, without being able to release it

Nigel breathes suffocatingly with his mouth full, and tiny tears on his cheeks  **"It felt good"** I smile, agitated, stroking a little bit of his neck, massaging the bruise that surely I've made, I don't feel guilty, he also left me some scratches on the legs, “This will be difficult to explain in the locker room” thought and laughed a little, he gave a wince, and I remember that I still have grab it, and within, slowly pulled my cock from his mouth, taking care for not splash us with the whitish mixture, he can barely breathe and I can't stop me, see him with the lips dripping my cum forcing me to a stand him, pull it against the wall and kiss it, lick it while we still taste to the other, oh god my own aroma fills my head and want it to taste like this forever, I want all Nigel Uno to smell like me, that when any girl comes up to him know it he is mine, that Devine recognizes my marks on him, and everyone in school understands it and dont even tries to get close, just thinking about it makes me hard, but we are still outside and I am still somewhat splattered, and very sensitive

**"Come on, finish what you started"** I whisper against his skin leaving my mark and can feel the little tips of his fingers touch me, I smiled funny for his sudden innocence **"No, with the mouth,"** I tell him pointing out that my friend is still waiting to be cleaned off the last drops, Nigel kneels so docile and submissive that he doesn't even look at me, hell right now I remember the first time I saw him... yes, just that moment, walking so sweet and dazzled by Rachel, maybe searching for an opportunity but she is with me and now he too, that fascinates me, the affectionate and inexperienced way in which he licks me

**"Kiss him a little"** I laugh too embarrassed at say it, don't want he looks me like this but sometimes I want to be coddle, I'm not very romantic and I don't want to see me too soft but now I really want to hear it from him  **"Say it"** I require taking his head, caressing it as to bring my semi-erect cock his cheek, God, I love rubbing it on his face, Nigel looks so cute

**"Say it,"** I insist, losing my patience, I'm not desperate but it's shameful to beg, I'm about getting annoyed then I take him against my crotch, rubbing it against my pubic hair wishing to hear it, about to burst, but Nigel sinks into my blond hair, tremble feeling his breath in me, I melting for his gentle kiss

**"Chad"** He moans tearfully and I come splashing his face, it's not much but I can see how it drips down his cheek until it sneaks under the sweater

**"Yeah"** I smiled proudly, to see him pleased  **"You loved it, right?"** dressing me, I feel ashamed to ask because obvious yes, Nigel is still on the grass, trembling and silent, I can't stop myself shaking, it's the first time in my life that I feel so good, I can hardly talk without doing it loud and overexcited, God I must calm down a little or we don't stop, thinking about it I look at him, he tries to take off the semen with his hand and I want to help but I'm dont have disposable handkerchiefs in my pocket, although it is late, he uses his own sleeve to remove it, until he notices me watching, I look at it, not only do I find it amazing to have him there or to have done what we did, I want to continue doing it, he looks so good in those thick turtleneck sweaters, really attractive... but reviewing I notice his own erection or the absence of... maybe he cums in his underwear

**"Hey, stand up"** I pointed out, too tempted to check it, Nigel stands up fast, very fast however he stops me with his arm, interposing it

**"Please... I want to ... go... home.."** he says crumpled and excessively soft  **"Please ... I'll... no... tell anyone"** looks at me, begging, and I nodded smiling

**"To your place?"** I ask, sure it's a great idea, fuck I love this guy really understands me, yes, of course, I want to go to his house, god yes, I want to end well  **"Come on then"** cheerfully I grab him, hugging over his shoulders, take it out of Rachel's yard

**"Your parents aren't there, are they?"** I ask really want to be able to scream, and hear his moans, yet as soon as I ask it gets tense

**"What?... don't"** denied quickly, stopping just as Rachel opens the door

**"Ah! Chad, are you playing? in my yard?"** she questions and I remember our date, it's already arranged  **"God Nigel are you okay? you're very pale,"** comes towards us and I can't think

**"It's only his stomach hurts, it must be something he ate"** I smiled holding him by the shoulder and backing to my car  **" I'll take him home, don't worry"** add to calm her

But she takes his hand  **"Do you want to come in? Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"** asked Rachel

And Nigel denies  **"No, just... I brought your books, I'm fine, seriously"** try to smile but it's about to cry

I understand him, I also want cry, but I hug him from shoulders  **"Come, get in"** I point the car, open to the door

**"Books? "** she asks, without understanding what's going on

**"I've left them at the bench"** I pointed out to she and put Nigel in the back seat, he gets all submissive and crestfallen, I don't blame, a few minutes ago He was sucking it me off, in the house of my girlfriend, who is the girl he thought liked, but now it's in my back seat desire we were in his house, fucking, god I want do it too, but we can't just leave her there or maybe... "I leaving him fast, won't be long" smile at Rachel

**"We're not going to the movies?"** she replies but quickly back to him  **"Oh sorry Nigel, not it's I´m don't want to take you but ..."** pause and back to me  **"We can take him home in the way, right? we won't be long, that way it's faster"** Rachel decides and go to close the house door

I keep quiet, obviously can't refuse, when comes back I can see clearly she's worried about her friend, Rachel's right he's a little pale and very quiet, barely seems to breathe in my back seat, I get in the car as soon as she does

**"I think we should accompany you if your parents are not there,"** says Rachel, kind as ever, I nodded

**"Tell me the way,"** I asked looking back, discovering Nigel cleaning his cheek, you know which one, with the fist of his sleeve, I freeze when seeing it, that really bothers me

**"I tell you,"** says Rachel, searching for a wet towel in her bag for giving it to him, so I understand, obviously she might notice it or even her parents.


	7. 6

I followed the directions Rachel gave me but I was quite surprised to have to drive further up the hill, his house is one street from the huge mansion and that doesn't make it less amazing, is a bit larger than that of McKenzie´s not to mention the garden with the lush oak in the background upon which I notice a treehouse, large and perfectly building on the tree, looks a lot like that one I wanted of child nothing to do with the attempt in my backyard, this looks good, so neat and clean I even think he still uses, seeing that fancy neighborhood I wonder how Nigel was so restrained at first, I mean the guys in this area are usually very cocky

I remember at all that pretentious and cocky boys in the area  **"Hey, you're home"** I call him opening the back door

**"Don't be rude"** Rachel calls me, No, I'm not, I've just pissed off to have to leave Nigel here  **"Can you go out?"** she asks him

He nods, dodging her touch  **"I'm sorry, I'm fine,"** says nervously, avoiding looking us, I'm sorry too

**"Come on,"** I say, offering to accompany him to his entrance.

**"No, don't worry"** he justified himself by walking away, but I took him by the arm and guide him.

**"Let me do it"** I demand, take him with me.

**"Wait, Don't be rough... he feels bad"** Rachel tries to follow us

**"I'm fine"** exclam Nigel, to calm her

**"Don't get off, I'm right back,"** I ask her to stop, the house lights are on and almost I see at someone, through the window

**"Don't get so tense"** I want to calm him down or myself, today was unique, yes, and there's no way for those cocky guys has a chance, I can trust on Nigel

**"Calm down, don't cry, okay?** **You don't want to worries your parents right?"** I approached him a bit, while he nodded I want kiss him, but... Rachel's in the car.

**"I won't tell anyone"** he whispers and I smiled

**"I know,"** I exclaimed as we got to the door, he looks for his keys and I can't stop caressing his face  **"Hey, look at me"** I demand, I want kiss him but the door opens and I release him, quickly

**"Nigel, what took you so long? Didn't you only going to Rachel's?"** his mother is an avalanche of questions but he barely answers

**"Rachel and I brought it Ma'am"** I smiled to her mother  **"I am Chadworth Dickson, we are friends"** I introduce myself friendly and correctly, convincing her, Nigel nods and confirms it

**"Take care,"** I say goodbye  **"See you tomorrow"** smiled returned to the car, I can see his surprise, his disappointment and I wish he smiled but his mother distracts him by reviewing that slight mark on his cheek, forgive me, I begging him tomorrow, in fact, I would like to continue this afternoon tomorrow.

I go back to the car all smiling to Rachel, she seems to be still worried and I hate seeing her like this  **"Are you okay?"** I asked  **"Nigel will be fine, his mother is at home do you still want to go to the movies or do you want us to go with him?"** the silence makes me nervous, I really want she decides to go in to take care of Nigel

**"No, I want go to the movies"** she replies, though she doesn't seem honest

**"What's the matter? Are you upset?"** I don't boot, I give her time to explain, although her expression is worried

**"It's not that, really"** exhale, but I don't believe it.

**"Tell me"** I'm serious.

**"Well, can I be direct? Won't you be angry?"** She asks and I nodded, I'm not sure but her tone gives me ... laziness  **"Well... I think sometimes you're a bit rough"**

**"That again?"** I complain  **"I'm not rough or rude, I never am"** I exhale disgusted, I didn't promise don't to bother

**"No, not with me, but you were very rude with Nigel, you always are,"**

**"What"** that's impossible, I ... I would never be aggressive or rude to him, I really would like to be very gentle, affectionate and sincere to him but come on How could I?, it would be too strange to speak him all correctly and careful like as I do with her, surely my friends would have reacted immediately, no doubt, maybe I'm a little  _ harsh _ but…

**"You know Nigel... he told me... he thinks you don't like him, that's why..."** her short silence intrigues me, I almost feel like she will tell me that he confessed his love to her, **"I think you should be more gentle to him, it was fun to be all together"** Rachel passes her hair behind the ear, almost insecure

**"Please, Nigel doesn't have many friends, and I don't want... you know, if the others see him with us, they don't bother him, Devine's not much help, you know?"** her concern is sincere and I share it, but I also notice that she has not told me about the confession, it doesn't bother me, in fact, I appreciate that Nigel told me first, he is more honest  **"Would you do it for me?"** asked Rachel, taking my hand sweetly

**"Yeah, sure. I like him too, truly, and neither want those assholes to bother him"** it's true, there's no way I lying to Rachel, I really like Nigel Uno.

**Author's Note:**

> The work original is in Spanish, the translation is very raw made by me (student level) please if you see mistakes, tell me in the comments that really help me.  
> Thank you Alphabetical TQM * w * (He don't it's on to this community)


End file.
